jermadiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
Kväss
Kvass (stylized as Kväss) is a moderator for Jerma985's twitch channel and Discord. Kvass was modded in May of 2018, and is the one of the newest members of the moderator team, along with MooMeansMoo. Kvass enjoys metal and experimental music, cartoons, geography, linguistics and video games. His favorite video game series is the Halo series, and some of his favorite bands include Darkthrone, Dimmu Borgir, Cannibal Corpse, and Napalm Death; however he also listens to artists such as Death Grips, King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard, and Kanye West. Early Life Kvass was born on April 20, 1999 in an unknown location (presumably within the U.S. state of Missouri.) Little is known about Kvass' early life, but it is known that Kvass often got himself into trouble by himself or with others and suffered various accidents as a result. When Kvass was around seven years old, he rolled too fast down a hill on his tricycle and smashed face-first into a neighbor's house, cutting himself badly. At twelve years old, Kvass' cousin shot him in the eye from a distance with an airsoft pistol because Kvass dared him to. At fourteen, Kvass' father shot him in the side with a paintball gun so that Kvass could learn what it feels like to be hit during a paintball match (after this incident, Kvass never played any rounds of paintball.) Kvass had a long "emo" phase during his middle school years, and often wore embarrassing outfits to school (like a fully-fledged Slenderman coustume.) Kvass' emo phase ended when he entered high school. Before Modship Kvass was somewhat of a regular in the Jerma Discord before he became a moderator. He joined after Jerma's Dead Rising 4 stream on December 20, 2016. His first ever message was: "Oh man all these pictures" in reference to the picture spam in the general chat of Jerma's discord. Kvass has been a regular in the discord since then becoming friends with many of the people in the discord, and was moderated on May 5, 2018. Personal Trivia * Kvass is an avid metal fan and has been one since the early days of his youth. His first exposure to metal was around the age of ten years old, when he would often hear KoRn, Megadeth, Metallica, and Marilyn Manson on the radio. Since then, Kvass has developed a love for all metal genres, but also has a passion for experimental music. * Kvass' favorite super hero is Raven * Kvass has an interest in languages, and hopes to one day become a translator. Kvass often bores his friends with language and geography facts. His favorite languages are: Punjabi, Hindi-Urdu, Persian, Arabic, Spanish, Tamil, and Portugese. * The umlaut a (ä) in Kvass' username is a metal joke, referencing metal bands that use umlauts in their name such as Motörhead, The Accüsed, and Queensrÿche. * Kvass has stated that he is of Swedish and Native American ancestry, although this has not been 100% confirmed. * In his free time, Kvass creates fictional nations in a roleplaying community. * Kvass' favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese. * Kvass' favorite pizza restaurant is Pizza Hut (but Little Caesar's is a close second.) * Kvass enjoys minimalist and absurdist art. Category:Moderators